Ragdoll
.png |type = Basic |creator = 0rava |damage = N/A |effect(s) = Can bleed. }} The Ragdoll is an item in the Basic category. It is basically the center of MaD2. Description They are the only living thing in the game (unless if the alive property was used on other items or count Buffdoll). Ragdolls cannot lift up infinite weight, as they can not lift up a single Mjölnir. Other than that, they are capable of holding tremendous amounts of weight. They cannot do things, ever, as said in the official description. They can however move and swing their arms and legs slightly. Appearance They are made up of 12 body parts, 1 Head, 3 Torsos, 2 Arms, 2 Hands, 2 Legs and 2 Feet. Use They are used to be mutilated or customized. Trivia *Every time the game is reset, there is a single ragdoll in the center of the lab. *Seperating a ragdoll's head from the rest of the body (or simply destroying the head, or moving the head's health bar down to zero) will "kill" it, meaning that it won't stand up anymore, when the "Dolls Stand" option is on. Though if the head is put back on, they will stand back up *By default, the ragdoll is keymapped to "1". *This and the Square are items favored by default. *Players can cut a slice out of a ragdolls head and it will survive. If the cut goes too deep however; the ragdoll will still die. *Players can re-attach bodyparts to ragdolls, by using the joint or revolute tools. This is effective after losing a head and then re-attaching it to revive the doll. *When the ragdoll's bodyparts are completely out of health, they can break apart extremely easily. This could be disabled in the settings. *Research shows that a ragdoll can survive a gunshot to the head by using the health bars and doll status a gun shot only reduces a quarter health and it only knocks them out/gives them a "concussion" it will take a minute or to speed it up shock them for them to stand back up but they can though. *It is possible to make it tear apart by rapidly dragging it while holding G. *A ragdoll appears on the logo of Mutilate-a-Doll 2. *It is possible to make a headless ragdoll function without the animate power (the head is invisible, however). *If you hold G on a ragdoll long enough it will explode. *If you hold G while dragging a ragdoll and there's other ragdolls in the proximity they'll split in half too. :#Use the ghost power on the ragdoll's head. :#Use the glass power on the ragdoll's head. :#Enjoy. TV series The Tv series was aired into 1977 and ending into 1996 Pilot Season 1 (Episodes 1-27) (December 24, 1977 to October 20, 1979) |ShortSummary=A ragdoll, the ragdoll talks it, also the ragdoll has into it, the new ragdoll is ragdoll 2, the ragdoll has a ragdoll 2 when watches it, also he ends a episode. |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Handy finishes constructing a tree house for Petunia, who becomes thankful and goes to play in her tree house. Handy turns around to leave, but at that exact moment, the tree house catches on fire with Petunia inside, Causing Handy to scream in horror. He tells Petunia to jump and he'll catch her, but thanks to his lack of hands, he fails. He sees a hose nearby, but once again his lack of hands fail him. He then sees a bucket and kicks it, thinking it's water, but it's actually a bucket of petroleum. Handy then has no choice but to stomp the fire out, which works. Petunia, now a blackened and bloody mush, weakly raises her arm and gives an "Okay" signal. Moral: Smiles are always free! |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Giggles is walking through the forest, with a broken leg. Suddenly, a water dam behind her breaks, and the water is rushing towards her. Giggles starts screaming, and Splendid hears her call and goes to save her. After the rescue, a branch beheads Giggles, so Splendid replaces her head with an acorn with a poorly drawn face, and hands Giggles back to her mom. The mom, not noticing anything, picks up Giggles' dead body and hugs it. As Splendid flies off, Giggles' mom bids farewell, and Giggles' "head" falls off splattering blood on the mom, still unaware of her daughter's death. Moral: Don't forget to stop and smell the roses! |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Sniffles is walking in the forest, thinking of math equations. He then comes upon an anthill. Fascinated, Sniffles decides to catch some ants to eat. However, the frightened ants hammer a wooden nail down his tongue, trapping him. Then, they scratch it away with a cheese grater, squeeze lemon juice on it, and saw it away with an electric saw. Finally, an ant runs up Sniffles' tongue with a container of gasoline, leaving a trail, and tosses the container of gas into Sniffles' mouth after arriving at the top. One of the ants finishes Sniffles off by using a match to ignite the gas, which rapidly rides up Sniffles' tongue, and the when the flame reaches Sniffles' face, his whole upper body explodes, scattering his body all over the place. The ants start cheering at their victory at the end. Moral: Buckle up for safety! |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Pop and Cub are playing catch with a ball, but then Pop throws too hard, sending the ball to land on the opposite side of a busy street. Not wanting to disappoint Cub, Pop has no choice but to cross the road to retrieve the ball. Though severely injured, Pop successfully retrieves the ball. However, when he takes one step forward, he suddenly begins falling down a cliff. As he falls, a medical helicopter with Lumpy in the gurney is just beneath him. Pop gets sliced and shredded apart by the helicopter's rotor blades and his remains fall to the ground. Cub, who successfully climbed down the cliff, retrieves his ball. But once he grabs it, the gurney Lumpy was on disconnects from the helicopter, and lands on top of Cub, followed by Lumpy getting crushed by the helicopter. Moral: Eat your veggies! |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Cuddles jumps into a small pond, having a relaxing swim. Cuddles tells Flaky to join in, but Flaky refuses, pointing to a "No Swimming" sign. After Cuddles encourages her to jump in again, he starts getting attacked by a bunch of piranhas, gets tossed around like a beach ball by 2 sea lions and eaten by an alligator, but manages to escape its mouth. And after he escapes the pond, he gets crushed by a whale, all the while Flaky fails to save her friend. Moral: Don't breathe under water! |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Nutty rips off a lollipop stuck to his head, and consumes it in one bite. He starts to get a sugar rush, but his vibrations cause the other candies stuck to his body to fall off, much to his dismay. He sees a vending machine nearby, and puts a coin in it. However, the candy he wants becomes stuck. Determined, Nutty slides his hand through the slot to get his treat, only to have his arm ripped off. He starts rocking the machine back and forth, causing it to fall forward, trapping him inside. Despite being trapped, Nutty has a treat in his mouth, and enjoys the treat. However, the coils spin close to Nutty, killing him off-screen. Moral: "Wash behind your ears!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Lumpy and Handy are prepared for a race, but Lifty and Shifty are not. It turns out their kart is lacking tires and a steering wheel. They steal the wheels of Lumpy's cart, causing it to fall to the ground and catch fire. During the race, they steal Handy' steering wheel, causing him to crash into an ambulance and lose his lower half. In the lead, the 2 raccoons laugh at their victory, but then all 4 wheels fall off, causing their kart to fall on its side, and scraping their bodies away against the pavement. Somehow, Lumpy wins the race despite having no wheels. |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Petunia is playing at Lumpy's carnival stand, throwing baseballs to knock down bottles. The Mole hears the noise from the booth and decides to give it a try. Lumpy notices that The Mole is blind, but lets him play anyway. He throws the 1st ball, and it bounces around the booth without hitting any bottles. Eventually, the ball knocks down both of the support beams holding the window of the booth, causing the window to chop off the top of Petunia's head. The Mole throws the next ball, oblivious to the fact the window is closed. The ball bounces off the wall and hits the lever of a Ferris wheel, and the Ferris Wheel comes off its hinges and rolls towards the booth, slicing Lumpy vertically in half. The Mole gets a blood splattered teddy bear, which he hugs. Moral: "Take your vitamins!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Petunia and Giggles are having a tea party. Suddenly, Disco Bear interrupts them with his dance moves. Despite his smooth moves, the 2 girls are unimpressed. Disco Bear grabs Giggles' hand and begins dancing with her. But when Disco Bear gives Giggles a big twirl, she suddenly slams head first on her tea kettle. Giggles begins screaming in agony while jumping and waving her arms in pain. Disco Bear thinks Giggles is doing a new dance, and he begins to mimic her. The same happens to Petunia, who had bumped into an electric fence, electrocuting her, and her body movements mimic a robot, with Disco Bear dancing along. The 2 girls are now dead, with Disco Bear oblivious to what happened. Moral: An apple a day keeps the doctor away! |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Toothy is swinging on the swing. Suddenly, he falls off and lands on his teeth. He sees the Cursed Idol on the ground and picks it up. But then the swing comes back and rams the back of his head, killing him. Elsewhere, Sniffles is playing in the sandbox when the Curse Idol lands next to him. He picks it up, but the sand turns into quicksand, causing Sniffles to sink. Cub reaches the bottom of the slide, and the Idol lands in his hands, causing him to be crushed by a rock at the top of the slide. Flaky is swinging on the monkey bars and the Idol lands in her hands, causing her to get hit by Lumpy's car, followed by Lumpy dying in a car crash off-screen. Moral: If friends were flowers, I'd pick you! |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Pop is relaxing on a hammock while Cub is mowing the yard with a lawnmower. Cub unknowingly rides the mower over a brick, making him stop in his tracks. Realizing this, Cub looks under the mower and finds the brick lodged between the blades. Cub then attempts to pull the brick out, even though he forgets to turn the mower off. Luckily, Pop wakes up and witnesses this. Over the fear of his son getting injured, Pop snatches Cub just before something bad could've happened. Pop places Cub on his hammock, and orders him to stay. Pop looks under the mower, and pulls out the brick. Pop then proceeds to mow the rest of the lawn himself, with Cub watching. An oblivious Pop starts pushing the mower right towards pieces of broken glass and syringes that are scattered all over the ground. The mower runs over the sharp objects, and they get flung out of the ejection port at full speed right towards Cub. The sharp objects then pierce Cub all over his body, and is finally killed when a broken bottle flies through his head, taking away a part of his skull, as well as his brain. Cub's now dead body falls right into a nearby pile of leaves, which cover up his entire body. Pop then comes in, raking some leaves with a rake. Stopping for a second, he lights up a match to restart his pipe. Once his pipe is lit once more, he unknowingly throws the still lit match at the leaf pile where Cub fell in, setting it on fire. Moral: Plant kindness and gather love! |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Nutty is a patient of Toothy the dentist. Toothy is reading a dentistry instruction book prior to performing Nutty's checkup, before ensuring Nutty that the operation will go smoothly (evident when he gives the "Okay" sign). As Nutty's mouth opens wide, Toothy comes across a cavity that needs to be removed, so he tries to drill out the tooth. When Toothy is drilling, the drill's battery goes dead, much to his disappointment. However, Toothy managed to get another battery. Unfortunately, he only succeeds in drilling a hole in the back of Nutty's throat and through the headrest of the chair. Next, Toothy tries the old-fashioned method of tying one end of a string around Nutty's tooth, and the other end to a doorknob. Toothy rings a doorbell on a trailer, and Lumpy answers the door, causing Nutty's jaw to get ripped from his head. Nutty's rotten tooth is one of only a few teeth that aren't torn out. Before the episode ends, however, the rotten tooth falls out on its own, finally completing the operation. Moral: "Brush after every meal!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Toothy, Flaky and Petunia are playing a friendly game of hide and seek in the woods with Flippy. Flippy begins counting, while the others run to hide. As Flippy continues to count, a woodpecker behind him begins pecking at the tree it's perching on. The sound of the woodpecker's pecking causes Flippy to act all scared. Just seconds later, Flippy thinks of these sounds as a machine gun being fired, and he starts to act all vicious, as if he's back in a war. Once Flippy flips out, and becomes his alter ego, Fliqpy, he throws a knife through the woodpecker's chest, killing it. At Toothy's hiding spot, behind a tree, Toothy giggles while hiding. Fliqpy, in camouflage to the tree behind Toothy, grabs Toothy's head, and gives it a big twist, which snaps his neck. Elsewhere, a panting Flaky continues to look for her hiding spot. Suddenly, a piano wire comes down and it snatches Flaky by her neck, which strangles her to death. Petunia, having witnessed Flaky's death, begins to back away in fear while whimpering. Petunia then trips and falls into a Punji stake pit. As Petunia yells in pain by being pierced all over her body, Fliqpy arrives. Petunia struggles to lift her arm, and hopes that Flippy will grab her hand to pull her out. Fliqpy instead gives Petunia an activated grenade. Seeing what Flippy gave her, Petunia screams in horror. She dies off-screen. Moral:"After the rain comes a rainbow!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Russell is fishing on a pier while enjoying a bucket full of mussels and clams. He is oblivious to the fact that inside the bucket is a puffer fish. After Russell devours a clam happily, he unknowingly picks up the puffer fish. Moments later, Russell's fishing line begins unreeling, meaning that a fish is caught in his line. Delighted upon noticing this, Russell devours the puffer fish, and begins reeling in his catch. Suddenly, the puffer fish puffs up in his throat, cutting off his air. Not long after that, Russell's fishing line breaks apart. The pirate attempts to reel in his catch by pulling his line, but the wire is so sharp, it cuts off both of his hands. Still determined, Russell grabs the fishing line with his teeth. Despite getting a small cut on his upper lip, Russell manages to reel in his catch with one tug. Unfortunately, the fish that caught Russell's line was a swordfish, which comes towards Russell at full speed, and impales Russell's head through his mouth, killing him instantly. Moral: "Adopt a pet!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Giggles, Sniffles, and Flaky all jump into a cart, apparently excited for something, though Flaky is characteristically nervous about it. Then it reveals that they're entering a haunted house ride at the carnival. When they enter the building, Sniffles gets startled by a hand that pops out of a coffin, and chuckles. Suddenly, it grabs Sniffles' head, and gives it a hard scratch, cutting up his head and revealing his brain. Giggles screams in terror, she starts whimpering and can barely look away from Sniffles' corpse. Giggles doesn't notice that their cart is approaching an axe swinging back and forth. Flaky tries to warn Giggles, but she's still traumatized and she doesn't move. As a result, she gets sliced in half. Flaky screams in horror and backs into a corner, when suddenly a suspended cauldron fills the cart with lava up to Flaky's waist. In pain, she jumps out of the cart, now with her lower body reduced to a skeleton, screaming at the top of her lungs. She falls onto the floor, and the cart tips over, burning the rest of her body excluding the top of her head, then her lower jaw falls off. Moral: "Don't take candy from strangers!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Toothy is sitting in a hospital bed, covered in bandages from head to toe. Moments later, Mime holds a balloon animal in front of Toothy, surprising him. As Mime begins juggling some balls, Toothy begins giggling at Mime's silly antics. Mime then pretends that a bandage on Toothy's leg is a cobra rising out of its basket. Toothy finds it funny, that is, until the bandage gets snagged into a desk fan next to his bed. His leg snaps in half, causing him to scream in pain. As Mime hears the poor beaver's cries of pain, he proceeds to help by rubbing his wound with rubbing alcohol. While attempting to make the rubbing alcohol come out of its container, Mime accidentally splashes the liquid onto Toothy's wound, which only intensifies his pain. With Toothy wriggling and shaking his body in pain, Mime proceeds to re-position his leg. When Mime finally gets his leg back in place, Toothy stops screaming. Mime gives a silent sigh of relief and turns the fan back on to cool down. However, the bandage is still stuck in the blades, and instead of snapping his leg in half, Toothy starts to get pulled in. Toothy begins to scream as his body starts getting sliced into pieces by the fan. Mime looks away from the grueling scene as Toothy's blood and body parts scatter all over the room. Seeing the destruction around him, Mime begins pulling on an invisible rope to leave the scene. Moral: "Silence is Golden!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= In his trailer, Lumpy is preparing for a birthday party, ironing his shirt with only a towel wrapped around his waist and is otherwise nude. Leaving the iron pressed down on his shirt, Lumpy then moves over to a mixer where he begins making a cake. He is interrupted by the doorbell. He answers the door to find Giggles in a Girl Scout outfit selling cookies. A gust of wind blows Lumpy's towel off his body, exposing his private area to Giggles. Lumpy doesn't notice this as he ponders whether or not to buy some cookies, but Giggles catches a disturbing eyeful of his privates and shrieks in complete shock, bringing Lumpy back to reality. Lumpy panics and begins to look around for something to cover his nudity. When he looks back, Lumpy sees smoke coming from the iron and his shirt. He runs to the iron, but he trips over the many cords plugged into an overloaded electrical socket. He accidentally flips the ironing board over, causing the iron to fly onto Giggles' face, burning it. While struggling to put his shirt on, Lumpy's arm accidentally hits his still activated mixer, which flies through the air and lands in Giggles' eye sockets, shredding her eye sockets, making her scream in agony. The mixer eventually falls out of Giggles' head, along with a large quantity of her blood and both of her eyeballs, still intact. A knock at a door is heard, and Petunia answers it; revealing it's her birthday, and Lumpy stands at the door. He still has his shirt over his head. Lumpy presents the cake he made to Petunia, which is covered in blood. Moral: "Watch a sunrise!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= The Happy Tree Friends are enjoying a day ice skating. Sniffles seems to have some trouble with his footing. As he gets a good balance, an ant skates by. Fascinated, Sniffles proceeds to eat the ant. As he launches his tongue, his tongue misses the ant and instead hits the ice. Sniffles attempts to pull his tongue off the ice, but as he does so, he tears off the skin on the bottom of his tongue. The ants now use this as an opportunity to get back at Sniffles. First, they throw a toy mouse on Sniffles' tongue, and one of the ants releases a cat. The cat quickly jumps on Sniffles' tongue. The cat finds Sniffles' tongue so comfortable and kneads it, making Sniffles shout in pain. Behind Sniffles, one of the ants ties a rope to Sniffles' tail, another ant is seen holding a bottle of wine. The ant swings it at an anvil, which is also tied to the rope. The anvil begins to sink into a hole in the ice. As the anvil sinks down, Sniffles is about to get pulled in as well. Luckily for him, his tongue is the only thing not making him fall in completely. Unfortunately, the cat claws at Sniffles' tongue, slicing it off in one swing. With his tongue severed, Sniffles starts sliding into the hole, up until Sniffles sinks completely. Seconds after falling into the ice cold water, Sniffles re-submerges, now encased in a block of ice. Moral: "Mind your manners!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Hungry, Lifty and Shifty open their refrigerator, only to find it empty. Initially saddened, they come up with a plan to get some food. Lifty and Shifty exit Lumpy's butcher shop with armfuls of meat, while Lumpy chases after and yells at them holding a toilet plunger. A chain of sausage gets stuck in the automatic door, however, and Lifty and Shifty are yanked back into the store. Shifty gets slammed into a wall and is slowly fed into a meat grinder, which grinds him into sausage. Lifty lands against a rack of sharp objects, which fall as he slides down the wall. Several knives and forks pierce his legs and one of his arms. As he tries to remove these objects, he realizes he's sitting on a meat slicer. Thin, circular portions of his body are sliced as he screams in pain. Later, Lumpy is standing behind his counter as Petunia enjoys a green hot dog. Petunia seems to be enjoying her raccoon-meat hot dog until she sticks out her tongue, which is holding an eyeball, surprising Lumpy. Moral:"Read a book!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Cuddles is standing next to an ice cream truck, ready to receive a strawberry ice cream cone. After receiving his ice cream, Cuddles tosses his skateboard to the ground, and jumps on it, riding away. Behind some trees lies Nutty, who quickly catches a glimpse of Cuddles' ice cream cone. As Cuddles continues to ride, Nutty begins to chase him on his scooter. Cuddles then notices Nutty following him, and screams in shock at the realization. After Cuddles and Nutty ride down a small hill, Cuddles yells in panic when he realizes that a chopped down tree is blocking the road. Luckily, there's a small wooden plank which acts as a ramp. Cuddles rides up the ramp, successfully dodging a beehive above him. When Cuddles lands on the floor, Nutty's scooter catches up to him, but Nutty isn't on it. Nutty didn't quite manage to dodge the beehive, and now he has his whole head stuck inside. Nutty begins to scream in panic as the bees viciously attack him. A portion of the beehive falls off, which shows Nutty's face covered in bee stings. Blood pours out of his mouth. Cuddles lets out a sigh of relief, as he is no longer being chased, and he puts his focus on his ice cream. However, Cuddles quickly discovers a small staircase. Before Cuddles gets the chance to do something, he trips, his entire body is sliced by the three steps, and the top half of his head scrapes across the pavement. Moral: "Don't Jaywalk!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Splendid is hard at work knitting a blanket until he hears Lumpy's screams, Splendid abandons his work and flies off to investigate. Splendid arrives, and discovers that Lumpy has bear traps clamped all over his body, apparently allured by the blocks of cheese each trap held. Splendid looks at the bear trap clamping on his right arm and attempts to open it so he can get it off of him. Unfortunately, the bear trap slips from his hands and it clamps down on his arm, causing his arm to fall off, and a large quantity of blood to pour out. This makes Splendid gasp in sheer shock, and Lumpy to scream in pain. Acting quickly, he ties the severed arm like a balloon knot to stop the blood from spilling out, saving and calming Lumpy down. Splendid comes up with an easier idea to get the bear traps off of Lumpy: he karate chops them off. With all the bear traps off of Lumpy, Splendid gathers them up, and hurls them far away. Somewhere else, Cub is shown playing with his toys. The bear traps come down. One lands on the ground, another pinches down on his ball, and the last one falls on Cub's head, providing a gruesome death for the poor baby. Lumpy shakes hands with Splendid for the help, and Splendid flies off, where Lumpy bids him farewell. Not long after his departure, Splendid hears a loud snap, forcing him to stop and look. It turns out that Lumpy has fallen victim for another bear trap, way larger than the other ones and clamping on almost his entire body. Sighing out of exhaustion, he resorts to using his laser vision to cut the bear trap. Satisfied that he got the job done, Splendid flies away. Unfortunately, not only has Splendid cut the bear trap into pieces, but he unknowingly decapitated Lumpy in the process. Lumpy's severed head slips off from his body, and lands on one last bear trap. The iris then closes in on a block of cheese, the item Lumpy tried so hard to acquire. Moral:"You don't need a reason to send flowers!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= While Russell is diving for oysters, an anchor lands on top of him, dazing him. The anchor belongs to Lumpy, who is enjoying a day of fishing. Russell is dazed after moving out from under the anchor and soon finds Lumpy's fishing hook right in front of his face. One of his eyelids gets caught by the hook, and Lumpy, thinking he has caught a fish, begins to reel Russell in. As a panicked Russell gets dragged through the ocean, an electric eel attaches to Russell's body and shocks him repeatedly. Russell is then pulled through sharp coral, which removes the eel from Russell's body but severely cuts him. Russell then finds himself maneuvering through a series of naval mines. He finally hits one, but it does not detonate, much to Russell's relief. Lumpy, feeling the resistance, gives his fishing pole another yank, causing the mine to explode. Russell's body parts fly past an oblivious Lumpy. Finally, Lumpy reels in his catch, only to find Russell's eye. Before the episode ends, the eye falls off of the hook. Moral:"Don't litter!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= While bowling, Handy (somehow) manages to knock down nine pins, leaving one pin standing which does not seem to satisfy him. He angrily walks away as Sniffles steps up for his turn. Sniffles has difficulty lifting his ball, so he lifts it by sucking it onto his nose. He spins around to put some force behind his throw, but unfortunately, the weight of the bowling ball causes his head to fly off his body. His head manages to knock all of the pins over, and his snout is hacked off by the pin clearer, exposing his teeth. As the pin clearer sends Sniffles' severed head back down the ball return, The Mole, unaware of what just happened, assumes that Sniffles' head is his bowling ball and jabs his fingers through Sniffles' eyes, shattering his glasses. The Mole begins slipping on Sniffles' blood and unknowingly spins around as he throws Sniffles' head away from the pins. Over at the snack bar, Handy irately sips on a soda through a straw. When he's out of soda, he looks closely at the neck of the bottle, only to have Sniffles' head hit the back of his head. Handy jerks back his head in anguish as the bottle is now lodged into one of his eye sockets. Inside the bottle, Handy's eye rattles around. His nubs try in vain to remove the bottle from his head, but unfortunately all he can do is scream in pain. Moral: "Laughter is the best medicine!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= Giggles is building a snowman on a snowy day when suddenly, she gets hit on the back of the head by a snowball. She turns around to find Cro-Marmot standing next to her with a stack of snowballs at his side. Giggles says hello to him and decides to play along. She makes a snowball and throws it at Cro-Marmot. Unfortunately, the amount of pressure causes Cro-Marmot to slide down a nearby cliff. Realizing this, Giggles screams in horror and runs down to stop him. Down the cliff, Petunia can be seen making a snow angel, when suddenly, Cro-Marmot slides by and runs over her. This causes Petunia's lower body to rip off (which causes several of her organs to rip off as well), leaving only her upper body intact. Giggles then comes by and quickly runs over her remains. Further down the slope, Lumpy can be seen relaxing on a hammock, apparently getting his holidays mixed up when he's wearing beach attire. Cro-Marmot slides by, and causes his hammock to wrap around him tightly, squeezing out a large quantity of blood. When Giggles passes by, she unravels the hammock and when it opens, a mangled up Lumpy begins to groan in pain. Giggles manages to catch up with Cro-Marmot, and screams in horror when she realizes that Cro-Marmot is heading straight towards a tree. Running at full speed, she moves right in front of Cro-Marmot just before hitting the tree. Giggles gives a big sigh of relief, and laughs it off, when suddenly, some snow falls on top of her nose. She looks up to find icicles about to melt off. Giggles screams, as two average sized icicles impale her eyes, and a third, rather large icicle crushes her entire forehead. As she still stands, Cro-Marmot throws one last snowball at her. Moral: "Never eat the last cookie!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= On a clear, starlit night in the middle of the woods, Cuddles, Giggles, and Flaky are sitting around a campfire, apparently on a camping trip. Cuddles watches the fire, Giggles eats a sandwich, and Flaky roasts marshmallows on a stick. Moments later, Flippy walks by, and the gang greets him. Cuddles then encourages Flippy to take a seat and enjoy the fire. However, the moment Flippy sits down and begins to warm his hands with the fire, some sparks fly out, and nearly hit Flippy. Flippy stares into the fire, and since this bright energy reminds Flippy of the war, Flippy emerges into his evil side, Fliqpy. Seeing Flippy flip out, Cuddles laughs nervously and says hello to Fliqpy again in hopes that he will turn back into Flippy. Unfortunately, Flippy's evil side still remains, Fliqpy jumps through the campfire, and slashes Cuddles' face away with a rock, knocking out two of his teeth as well as one of his eyes. Giggles, who is still eating her sandwich, gets Cuddles' blood splattered all over her body, making her scream in shock. As Cuddles sits on the ground, dead, Fliqpy uses his Bowie knife to cut a large hole on Cuddles' stomach, and pulls out Cuddles' intestines. Fliqpy then uses these intestines to snag Giggles by her neck, and he continuously yanks on the intestines up to the point where Giggles gets strangled to death. Flaky, having witnessed Cuddles and Giggles' deaths, lets out a shriek of panic and takes cover in her sleeping bag. As Flaky hugs her knees in fear inside her sleeping bag, she notices that she is getting lifted into the air. Outside, it turns out that Fliqpy is raising Flaky into the air. Fliqpy lets out an evil chuckle, and tosses Flaky's bag into the campfire. Flaky begins to scream loudly as the fire slowly burns her body. Fliqpy then begins to laugh evilly, just before bringing out some marshmallows on a stick, and holding it over the fire, not caring about Flaky's screams of pain. Moral: "Plant a tree!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} |ShortSummary= The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Drinking juice, sticking their heads out the windows, and enjoying a snack of peanuts means everyone is having a great time, even though they did not get ready, follow directions, be cool, or participate. Lumpy is driving the bus, but he gets distracted by Petunia who has had one juice box too many and needs to use the bathroom. Lumpy orders her to sit back down. While doing so, the bus runs over a bump in the road. Deterioration of the characters' lives comes to existence! The first victim is Cuddles. Cuddles' window quickly closes while he is leaning out the window, detaching his hands from his arms and slicing him in half in the process. The bus hits another bump just as Mime tosses a peanut up into his mouth, causing him to choke due to the nut going down the wrong pipe (or because of his shock of seeing Cuddles dead). Mime fails to get a napping Sniffles' attention, so he tries waving to Lumpy for help. Not noticing that Mime is choking, Lumpy gets up from the driver's seat while the bus is still in motion and goes to reprimand Mime for causing a disturbance. As Mime suffocates, Petunia points out that the bus is headed for a curvy portion of the road with a cliff drop-off nearby. Lumpy and Petunia embrace each other in fear as Petunia urinates herself all over the floor in fright. The bus runs over the Cursed Idol, which causes Petunia to lose her balance. She falls on and gets impaled by the gear lever of the bus. Lumpy tries to shift gears, but this causes the hole in Petunia's torso to expand. Lumpy cannot get the gears to move where he wants it, and as a result, the bus goes flying off a cliff, hitting two birds, flinging Toothy out the window, and leaving the rest of the students screaming in horror! Moral: "Keep your promises!" |LineColor=1B4054 }} Category:Items Category:Basic Category:Doll